


Even Through The Deepest Darkness

by Meg97



Series: Child Of Earth And Water AU. [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: He loves you ; even if it takes him a lot to show it.





	

**_“Does dad hate me?”_ **   


Fingers clutch to the fabric of her skirts as he speaks, looking ever paler against her blues and blacks ; and with the silence that stretches, he has to wonder if he’s heard her at all, with his head tilted down, eyes glued to the floor.

The question has only been warranted in recent weeks, Riku becoming more aware of his own surroundings, the things and people around him ; his mother smiles around them all, a bright Light even in the deepest Darkness, he’s sure ----- but their father seems a bit more.... particular.  
Perhaps it’s just the imaginings of a child gone berserk ; and he’s simply thinking on things too much, as he’s long had the tendency to do.

That doesn’t stop his tight grip on her skirts, even as she offers a small sound, akin to a laugh, and picks him up into her arms without him having even asked.  
It’s---- difficult, to meet her gaze, what he knows is strong and bright and kind - but he manages, eventually, lips briefly parted, cheeks sporting their usual brief dusting of pink.

_“Of course not,”_   


He’d expected such an answer from her, of course - and yet, hearing her say it somehow makes it feel a bit more real ; and as her child, he’s practically convinced, because she’s mother and because what she says must be truth ; especially in regards to Light and Love, of which she’s almost lost both before. He doesn’t flinch when she brushes fingers across his fringe, other arm tucked under him for support ; if anything, he almost leans into her touch, warm and soothing as it usually is,

_“He just---- has trouble showing his emotions, sometimes.”_   


Riku knows this fully well, has been told by relatives and friends of his parents that he and their father are similar for this very reason ; but even so, he can’t help but feel like Terra’s all the more secluded than he, sometimes. He wonders if it’s from the things he’s heard tales of, the brevities he’s heard of about their previous adventures ; but he’s never heard the entire tale ( is far too young for it, according to ~~Grandfather~~ Master Eraqus ), so he can’t quite be sure.  
Either way ; their father often reminds him of a rock, or a shell - purposefully secluding himself, locking away emotions, let they let something terrible loose.  
Sometimes, Riku swears he can see chains, glittering, gleaming gold - but he blinks and they’re gone, not a mention gone by about them.

And if he is tucking himself away in a shell ; then she, the sea, always seems to be able to encourage him out of it, little by little.  
Sometimes Riku wonders if he’s the one that makes him curl back in again, somehow.  
Maybe he’s too like his father for his own good ; a reminder of his mistakes.

~~Later on in life he’ll think more on this ; and it will push itself to the forefront of his mind, almost convincing in it’s logic-------~~

_“He loves you, Riku,”_

Her voice snaps him back from his roaming thoughts, where his gaze has wandered to the person of the conversation, perched on a couch, allowing Kairi to amuse herself by placing a chain of daisies in his hair that she’s picked from the grasses of the garden ; and while his smile doesn’t reach his eyes, Kairi seems content with it.

She’s content with it ; so perhaps Riku’s expecting too much by asking for a little bit more.  
 ~~Maybe he’s being selfish ; and selfishness may lead to more Darkness,~~

_“He loves all of us very much ; you just have to look to see it.”_   


For years to come he looks, stares and stares until perhaps he’s looked too deep, for a child.  
Then the Darkness takes him away again ; and all he’s left with are the memories of his father, wisps ( and whispers ) of the dark, and a glaciated mother waiting still to be restored.


End file.
